


Deck The Halls

by Kimmzie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Christmas, F/M, Fobwatched Doctor, Holidays, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmzie/pseuds/Kimmzie
Summary: Not today, Rose wasn’t fooling anyone, this landing was not part of any plan… Her nails dragged for a grip across the center console as the room spun out of control. She fell to the floor with a jolt and tried to catch a grip on some grating. She hoped it was screwed in this time…"“What? No Rose, love, I know that this is a lot to deal with right now. On the scale of what we’ve had to do before. Yeah. Just shh. Listen. Stay calm. It’ll be over in a tick. Well a tick or two… Three at the most, I promise. Don’t start that… I’m the angry, rude, Scottish one. Trust me, just follow the plans and it’ll be okay. We’ll be ok. You’ll always find your way home.” – The Doctor’s voice echoed… Stay calm.The Doctor had gotten her home. But where was he?- A holiday Who fic about Rose and the Doctor she loves. They are separated on Christmas and she has to protect a stranger with her husband's face. Holiday Fob Watch story set in Pete's World. Some holiday, fun, cheer, chaos, and romance set in Pete's World. Rose/Doctor-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Anything!  
> Happy Christmas Anne. Thank you for your help!

Deck the Halls  
By Kimmzie  
-Part 1  
It was a routine crash landing. It wouldn’t be the first or last. Usually, the mauve alert went off every over other Thursday: when they tried to go to France, or go to a “poetry” reading, sometimes, holes the size of Belgium would be ripping the Universe apart. All this usually occurred before Rose could finish her tea. 

Not today, she wasn’t fooling anyone, this landing was not part of any plan… Her nails dragged for a grip across the center console as the room spun out of control. She fell to the floor with a jolt and tried to catch a grip on some grating. She hoped it was screwed in this time…

The interior of the ship spun, toppled, and tumbled through time and space. The lights flickered and sparks flew. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stay centered as her world spun off its axis. 

Finally, there was calm and Rose clicked and stretched her bruised body and spine back in-line. She made it to the main monitor and tapped the blank screen. “Well that won’t do now, will it?” She traced the frame of the monitor lightly and played at some of the bright post-its. 

She smiled as golden sparks danced from her fingertips and the screen flickered to life. “Still got it, ya know. It’s all in the… Ugh. Yes.”

The TARDIS hummed and put a pressure on the back of her head. She felt her fingers go all pins and needles. The TARDIS was not amused.

She shook her hands out with a loud sigh. “I know. I’m not gonna use it too much.” Rose hung her head. “‘It’s not a parlor trick, darling,’” she said. Her imitation the Doctor’s new Scottish accent had not improved since they first visited Scotland. “Yes, I know don’t do that. You know that he’s the one running around dressed as a magician…” Rose opened the coat she was wearing to flash the bright, red interior. She hugged the coat closer to herself as a flash of his icy eyes came into mind. It still smelt of time, cinnamon, and dirt. The Doctor had secured it to her shoulders just before he had gone.

He was gone. 

The TARDIS hummed in her head and the lights flickered to illuminate the screen. 

“Yes, right then. Oh, where’d you land us now girl, eh?” She was greeted a swirl of text some see could barely understand. “Oi, right slow down. He’s not… The Doctor is…. Well is he gone? Is the Doctor safe?” She slipped her hand in the inner pocket of the jacket with a sigh and looked down at the silver fob watch.  
\--

“What? No Rose, love, I know that this is a lot to deal with right now. On the scale of what we’ve had to do before. Yeah. Just shh. Listen. Stay calm. It’ll be over in a tick. Well a tick or two… Three at the most, I promise. Don’t start that… I’m the angry, rude, Scottish one. Trust me, just follow the plans and it’ll be okay. We’ll be ok. You’ll always find your way home.” – The Doctor’s voice echoed… Stay calm. 

She didn’t like it when it was too quiet. She tapped the watch once, twice. Her finger stopped after the third. She never knocked four times. 

Silence.

“Guess you’re sleeping for now.”

Rose looked over to the monitor and it beeped a happy green which meant it was “safe” to go outside. “Any clues on where we are? Where he is?” 

 

She smiled when an old black puffy jacket appeared near her chair. “Right, you have command. Well, you always do. I’ll be back; like always. See you later.” She smiled at the room and opened the door. 

All she had to do was breathe… Just a tick. A few ticks of the clock and he would be back. He promised. 

Wherever she was, the moon was bright and almost full. It reflected off a thin coat of snow that was starting to dust the ground. The halo over the moon and quiet snowfall insolated the sound of the wind and terrain. It was almost a bit warm. She blew an experimental puff of breathe that wafted in the breeze. “Real snow!” She spun around for a second just to capture the moment. 

The TARDIS had burnt and cracked the ground where it had landed. She kicked some of the rubble with her trainers. The TARDIS was fine. She was fine. Now all she had to do was find the Doctor. 

“Well, where are you, Doctor? You love snow. You even bragged about driving Santa’s sleigh a few times. Hello?”

She fingered the watch in her pocket and dropped it as it blazed and a molten hot rush scorched her hand. 

She looked down, and some of the skin was blistering and cracking from the sudden burn. She cringed as the cold air hit the raw skin. She flexed her fingers and looked at her palm. “So you are there.” She knew that name anywhere. 

She let her hand glow gold and light up the night for moment. “Just a moment. Nothing too big. A quick trick to keep you with me.” She put her hand, which was newly healed into her pocket, the palm had a few faint traces of circular script.  
\--

It didn’t take too long for them to come. She knew that they were approaching before the first snowflake blew off the ground. It was Torchwood.

“Right then, I am Rose Tyler: Special Operations Leader of Torchwood. This is a distinctive circumstance so please take me to your ranking officer. “She was in his arms before he said hello. 

“Well, that’d be me, luv. I do run and own Torchwood. You’re the one making the house call.”

“Wait, we’re on your side. Dad. Wait, where is Mum and Tony? I thought I couldn’t get back…”

Pete looked over at the TARDIS and shrugged. “Welcome back. Where is the Doctor?”

“That bit is a kinda-long and complicated.”

“Well, you made it for the first snow. Don’t worry this is real snow, I know how you love it. We’ll get it all sorted. Christmas is in about two weeks and Tony is sixteen and has a girlfriend.” 

“It’s been that long?” 

Pete nodded. “We’ve missed you. Whatever it is we’ll fix it. How long have you been gone?”

Rose didn’t answer she just held onto his shoulders tighter. 

“Right, off we go, you’re Mother and Brother will be up. The whole property is up and arms because of your entry. The TARDIS should be fine here. I’ll just say it’s another installation. Tony loves all that post-modernist soup can sculpture stuff. 

The Doctor had gotten her home. This worried her. He had tried to do this before.  
Just stay calm.  
\--

Flash back: Rose and the Tenth Doctor- The Night before their second trip to Bad Wolf Bay…

“Rose?” The Doctor looked surprised. 

“Doctor?” She smiled and leaned against the doorway. He gulped as she firmed her stance so the exit was blocked by a leather arm. “Oh, does this remind you of something?” She leaned against the frame with a laugh and crossed her arms making sure the leather of her jacket cracked. 

“It might be ringing a few bells,” he said softly. 

“It took me ages to find your room… I didn’t know what you wanted. It’s kind-of- a full house at the moment…”

“Bit loud. I just. I don’t know.”

“I know what you mean.” Her smile softened and she looked past him. “Bet I was a bit of a surprise. Sorry, needed a bit of help.” She shifted uncomfortably when he responded with a nod. “I needed you.”

“I know.” 

“Oh, look at you, Mr. So Impressive. Here I am at your doorstep… my dearest, Doctor, and still not an invite, chat, hug, tea, dance. ..Oh! Bloody hell, speaking on that, it’s your move, Sir. Doctor. My Mum is still onboard.”

Jackie Tyler’s voice bounced and echoed off the halls. “Rose. Rose, darling where are you? Where is that bloody Time Lord I need to get back… Rose. Uh, I’m walking in circles again. Does he do this on purpose? I am just talking to m’self now. Rose?”

The Doctor jumped right into action. “Righty-oh, I guess that is my cue. Rose, would you like to come in? Mind you this was going to happen eventually, it may have just been spend up a bit due to unforeseen interference. I found you quite charming, lovely, and endearing in the jacket at my doorway. I remember something like that quite fondly. Do you want to come in?” The Doctor spoke at about twice the speed he usually babble.

Rose smiled and held out her hand. 

“Rose?” The pair hid behind the doorframe as Jackie’s voice came closer.

“Blimey, we can even hear her in here. Did you ever think you’d be travelling with my Mother again?”

“Her devotion to you is well,” he trailed off as he ran a hand through his hair. “Do you really want to talk about your Mother right now? She’s outside, we can open the door maybe go have a cuppa and chat.” Rose laughed as the Doctor got a bit red. “Just not in here.” 

“Hellllooooo…”

“Don’t you have a mute button?” 

“Yes, why in fact I do, Rose Tyler. It’s usually used to silence alarms, prisoners, the weird noise that happens if the parking break gets stuck, and other stuff.”

“Well?” Rose motioned her hands to the wall and covered her ears. “Get to it spaceman.” 

“Have you been talking to Donna? Ok then, erm let’s see, it’s this one I think…” He took out his screwdriver and played with the settings. The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, there was a flash and the wooden door to the room seemed ripple into a light mist.

Rose smiled as her hand faded through the door at the slightest touch. “It’s all pins and needles.” The Doctor took the hand and grinned so wide that his cheeks hurt. 

“You have the intergalactic ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign put up. That should keep anyone out… We do have a full house at the moment.”

“So, it’s just you and me then?”

“Yeup.” He swung their hands to and fro. Rose rocked her step into a quick swing, and then a spin. She ended flush up against his chest. 

Quickly, she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. “Do you remember what came next?”  
“Always. It was after the Dalek. The first one, when you ask what I was becoming. When I thought I lost you. You apologized for not being fast enough.”

“It all worked out.”

“Yeah, but look what I was becoming. The War made me… Not me.”

“Hmm. I’ve only ever known the Doctor. I’m pretty sure you’re still you. Unless, you lied after that flashy stunt when we got reunited. You and your handy hand. There is a party we are not talking about at the moment. I remember that hand.” She grabbed his right hand. “I know this one better. It’s all the same.” She kissed it lightly and smiled. “You were mad because I invited that “pretty boy” Adam onboard.”

“You did seem to collect them…”

“Right, and you were all Northern and gruff back then with your leather. Now look at you.” His freckles were starting to show. “Ha, you know you love the attention.” She swept a hand through his hair without a second thought. “I don’t know who I am… You pop up the same, but different. I must admit you are a bit skinnier and have great hair. It’s still mostly the same, you run around in a coat, foxy, dashing, sexy, brilliant, and save the day. You love the attention.”  
“No preference?”

“It’s all the same. Stop fishing for compliments. When we got back, I was in my room which was very, very far away. I think it was back near the pool or something… It smelled like chlorine. I was going to bed and I heard your footfalls. Your boots were always so loud.”

“When I wanted them to be.” The Doctor grinned and leaned back against the wall. “The TARDIS was just making sure you were safe. You almost didn’t get out of there. Do you know that?” Rose’s head turned a second when the question became a little rougher. 

“Yes, I know. I was in my room looking at the ceiling just replaying it all in my head. I couldn’t sleep. It wouldn’t stop.”

The Doctor knocked against the wall three times. “That is why I came. That’s why I went to your room that night. I never thought of it before. Rose, I could hear you. It was vibrating all around- everywhere. You didn’t have the barriers that you do now. My mind was a bit in tatters at that point.”

Rose leaned into him and grabbed at his shirt. She hid her head in his chest and shuddered. “You weren’t supposed to know.”

“Why would I ever not want to? Compassion is a rare thing. You were there all pink and yellow in my mind. I was in here minding my own Time Lord business, with my big old quiet, brain. Suddenly, I started to get all these human thoughts and emotions swirling around in my head. It had been so long since there had been anyone. It’s better with two.”  
“Yeah, I agree on that. Remember you said that, yeah?” She could tell he was raising an eyebrow. “You knocked and I didn’t know if I should answer. You were there leaning in my doorway with your hands folded and were just looking at me. It was different. I tried to leave to get a cuppa or something and your arm blocked me. I knew something was changing.”  
“You asked me to come in…”  
“Yeup. I remember those hands. They were bigger and a big stronger. Hmm didn’t you complain about some kind of weakness in a wrist when you regenerated? You thought I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“Didn’t seem to complain later on,” he replied.  
“No, never did really. You didn’t complain much either.” Rose let her hand drift towards the hem of his trousers. “You were different when you regenerated. I didn’t understand. You still protected me. That right hand that got chopped off did so in a sword fight.” She grabbed his right hand. “This is the one I’ve held on to the longest. I know this hand better than the back of my own. It’s better with two.”

 

“Are we still talking about hands? Humans. You all are brilliant but sometimes I feel like I’m speaking a different language.”

“Aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Ok. Doctor, does the Universe end when the Doctor dances?” Rose shimmed her hips a bit and smiled. “Sometimes a dance is just a dance.” The Time Lord could see her trying to keep a count in her head as she started to move her feet. 

He smiled as some music added a melody to her beat. At least it could dull the harsh tempo of his hearts. She was NOT dancing a samba. The beat became slower and Rose molded herself into his frame. Her hands went over his head and down his body and she added special flourishes on certain areas.

It was so familiar. He tried to get closer to do his part. Suddenly, he was cold and he saw her hazel eyes backing away. She did a bit of a cha-cha and spun into him. Their faces were breaths apart and all he could see was gold and hazel. Heightened Time Lord Senses were quite a smashing thing. He could feel her hot breath and see her rapid respirations. Her pupils were dilated, her heart pounding, her body was racing, with chemicals, synapses, gradients, hormones. It was all singing, dancing, and so alive! She was dancing for him. 

Why? How could this human only have eyes for him? He saw the whole Universe and all of Time and Space, but she had one singular focus. 

“Sometimes, a dance is much more than just a dance. Especially, when you get the right partner. It’s better with two, Doctor. Sometimes, you just need a hand to hold. I said ‘forever’ and I meant it. I chose you.” She brushed a hand across his cheek. “What is your choice? I get the feeling you want to hand me off to someone, pun intended. I do get a say in this matter. It’s my life.”

“Yes, do you fully understand? He only has one. One life for you. One heart for you. He can do what I can’t… He has one life, Rose. He could grow old, have a family, and stay with your family. You could have carpets and all the stuff I cannot give you.”

“When did I ask for that? I don’t want or need that. Do you really think that was what I wanted when I invited you into my room? I invited you into my bed? I’ve played the heiress, Doctor. I like being all glam and posh; but, it’s not me. I want you. I choose you. Any life you want to have I want to be with you. I love you, Doctor. I’ve made my choice. What do you choose?” She looked up at him and dropped his right hand. 

“You. Always, you.” It was muttered under his breath. She recognized some of the language from years ago. Words that were always whispered in her ear at night. His lips were on hers before she could breath. It was like she had never left. He wrapped his arms around her and she hooked her legs around his hips, as they made it to the bed. Her jacket was gone and his shirt was half undone and he was fiddling with the back hook of her bra.  
“Anywhere, everywhere, time, space, nowhere at all… Just give me somewhere and I will show you all the stars. I will give you everything I can. I will show you everything.” He breathed into her skin when he finally figured out how clasps worked.  
Rose was doing quicker work on his trousers and pants.  
“You and me,” she replied. She leaned her lips near his. He didn’t need a translator for what came next.  
\--  
tbc


	2. Part II: A parting need not be forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Deck the Halls  
Part 2  
Kimmzie  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…  
Author’s Note: haha. You’re not going to be expecting this part.

Jackie Tyler was dumbstruck when she saw Rose enter the manor through the back garden. She almost drop the kettle onto her new marble floor. It was like she had gone for a stroll in the snow. Instead of a year this time it had been much longer.

“Hi Mum.” 

“Rose.” She was in her Mother’s arms and she didn’t know what to do. She was tired, sad, happy, overjoyed, confused. It was all so bittersweet, she didn’t know if the tears were happy or sad. “Darling, why are you crying? You’re home. Where is he?”

Her eloquent explanation did not come out too well. Her hand burnt a bit and her Mom held her closer. She was getting mad.

“Are these because of him? The amount you’ve cried over that bloody alien is…”

“Mum, stop. Please, it’s not that.”

“Something has happened to the Doctor, dear. He sent Rose here to be safe.”

“He did say he would always keep you safe or send you home.” Jackie voice was very, very quiet.

“Yeup. The only times he’s ever done that is…”

“Pete, you have got to go find him.”

“We’re already on it. Apparently, he has regenerated again. Rose gave me this photo.”

“Why were you waiting so long? Hand it over.” Her Mum’s eyes went wide at the wrinkled photo. “Do you like him this time round?”

“Mum.” Rose let out a bit of a laugh. “It’s been awhile, he’s regenerated about twice now. He went from hair and long coats to bow ties and floppy hair. He was younger. Kind of ran about like a mad professor and said ‘cool.’ This time around has been a bit tougher. Things got complicated.”

Jackie’s stare could’ve melted all the ice on the front lawn. 

“No you’re right. Thing always seem to get a bit tricky and complicated around him.” Rose took the photo and looked at it. He was smiling down at her, while she was grinning into the camera. “He’s a bit older. His social skills have gotten a bit rougher. Yeah, I really couldn’t believe that part either. He’s a bit rude and Scottish. He plays guitar, has shades, and likes insulting people. I’m not quite sure if he knows that he’s actually insulting them anymore.”

“He never knew how to beforehand. He did always bring out the better parts in people. He’s looks older now.”

“Are we really going to have the age difference talk again?”

“Does everything change? The first time round, you said everything changed.”

“Same man, different face. We all change. Right now he is human and hidden somewhere here. The TARDIS would’ve made a back story so he could fit in. He has no memories of me, or who he is. He is a different person. There are some dangerous beings that can feed off his life force and TARDIS. He’s dealt with their kind before. We’ve been running. They’ve just been getting faster. They were winning. It was getting a bit too dangerous. Here I am.”

“We’ll find him. You always do.”

Things had settled in and Rose was trying to drink some tea. Her stomach hurt and everything felt wrong. Pete had stepped away when his mobile had rung. Rose got distracted from catching up with her Mother as Pete’s voice got louder. “He does the squeaky voice too?”

“That usually is not a good thing.” Jackie poured herself some more tea. “Tony isn’t even home yet.”

Pete entered the kitchen and was pale. “Do you want the good or the bad news first?”

“Surprise me.”

“We found the Doctor. He’s actually assigned to a position within Torchwood, I’m getting his file sent over. The TARDIS made a fairly complicated and detailed history. He seems to have a reputation. I even have a faint recollection of meeting him a few times.”

“Not the fondest of memories by the look on your face.” Rose stirred her tea. 

“That man is quite memorable. Do you remember Malcolm Tucker, Jax?”

“Oh, no. Not him. Wait, it’s not that bad. It’s all just temporary. He’ll turned back soon.”

“What is so rotten about him? It can’t be that bad.”

“It’s not. He’s just a bit hard to handle. He has a reputation.”

“The man needs a bleeding beep or censor machine every time he speaks. How can a man speak so eloquently with so many insults and fucks? I think that is his favorite word.” 

Rose laughed a bit. Most of the curses that came out of the Time Lord’s mouth were in Gallifreyan. The TARDIS didn’t translate that. She had been in his mind enough to know he was very creative with curses and insults. 

“What is the good news then?”

Pete shook his head. “I don’t know what you’ll think or do about this part. Rose, he knows. I’m sure you’ve been preoccupied, but he’s known for a while now. Dr. John Smith of Torchwood: Cardiff is coming here. I’m not going to be able to really stop it. I don’t even know if you want that.”

“Is Donna coming with him?”

“No, she’s out on assignment.”

Rose played with the rim of her mug. The tea had gone cold a long time ago. “Is he happy?”

“You both made your decisions. He is married with a few kids. He seems happy. Donna also got married a few years back and has moved through the ranks fast. She is very smart. They make a very good team. The station in Cardiff is a good place to grow the TARDIS coral. You’ve all moved on. I really can’t complain having them at Torchwood’s disposal. They’ve been invaluable. Wasn’t that the plan? ”

“I know. I just wasn’t thinking that far ahead. I didn’t really even think he would come.”

“It’s been a day full of surprises.” Jackie replaced her cup of tea with a tumbler of dark liquid. “Tony will be excited he’s coming. They weren’t supposed to drop in until after the New Year.”

“Anyway, I’ve put in a transfer and lucrative offer for Tucker to be stationed at a branch of Torchwood nearby. That’ll be done by morning. He’s in PR. They call him a ‘spin doctor.’ He started off in politics and shifted to the private sector. A lot of people did that after the War. He’ll know who you are, Rose. He is part of the restoration section. ”

“I guess I’m the Vitex Heiress.”

“Do you have a memory of him? I think you two spoke once or twice at one of our charity galas.” Jackie smiled. “You always loved all the fancy Holiday parties.”

“There’s a bit of a flash but it’s not all clear yet. I’m not sure if the TARDIS would be able to input that much in my brain. If it’s party season again where have I been?”

“I’ve been saying that my daughter who was always the Romantic, just like her Father, fell in love. She went somewhere marvelous and eloped. Now the pair are running off somewhere happy. She decided she needed some time from the spot light.” Jackie smiled. “You have done enough, sweetheart. You deserve a happy ending.”

“Yeah that pretty much sums it up. I guess now I’ve returned home.”

“We don’t really have to overcomplicate things. We’ll do more in the morning. You must have to sleep at some point. You look dead on your feet. It’ll all be easier in the morning.”

“Are you really saying that?”

“I always like being the optimist.” Pete looked at his mobile and started to send an e-mail.

“Right, I’ll show you to a room.” Jackie tried to take Rose’s coat. “I’ll just put this in the wash.”

“No. I mean, it’s a special fabric. I’ll do it myself. Thanks. I can sleep in the TARDIS.”

“Just stay here for a night. Under the same roof, eh?”

“Right.”  
\--  
The bed was cold and she missed the light hum of the TARDIS in the back of her mind. However, the comforter smelled like hers from home. How long had it been?

The watch ticked peacefully on the side table.   
\--

Rose’s hand hovered over the handle to the private library in the manor. The meta-crisis Doctor had arrived in the afternoon. She had not seen him for a long time. They’re last tete a tete had been heart wrenching. How couldn’t any hearts not be broken from that situation?

She finally just turned the handle and looked up. It was him. He looked older. There was a little bit of grey and his hair was shorter. The laugh lines around his eyes were more pronounced and hidden by brainy specs. 

“Hello there, Rose Tyler. Long time no see. I’m not sure how long it’s been for you. You look the same.” 

“Hello. So do you.” 

“Oh, don’t lie. You know you’re bad at it. Let’s me think for a moment.” He took off his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “It’s been about thirteen years or so in Pete’s World. However, time does run a little fast. I guess about six or nine years have occurred relatively to your dimension. Is that about right?”

“More or less. Mickey and Martha got hitched a few years back and are working freelance. So yeah, I guess that is about right.”

The Doctor played with the band on his ring finger. “I didn’t see that one coming.”

“I didn’t either. This will blow you away. Please ignore the fact I said blow. Jack has this lovely chap named Ianto. It’s Jack, I mean as much as anyone can handle our favorite Captain.”

“Ah, well yes. I don’t really think there are many words that are safe to use around him.”

“I’ve heard you and Donna both settled in. Thank you for defending the Earth in my place. For looking out for my family.” She settle down next to him. 

“Could I do any less?”

“No. I guess not. And you came here.”

“Always.”

“Why am I so frightened of that answer?”

“Wibbley- wimey, timey-wimey stuff. Love is complicated. I’m not sure how you people survive with only one heart.” 

His eyes grew wider as he caught a glance at her palm. He smiled and took the hand and traced the faint etching in her palm. “Very few people know or will recognize that. I’m glad he, or me didn’t cock all it up. I mean things are a bit rough I can tell. I’ve been through it before. I had to go into hiding. I can remember it all, but it wasn’t me. Martha was put in a terrible situation. She really deserved better.”

“Yeah we caught up. You almost have a ‘former companion’ support group running. Sarah Jane is especially informative on the matter.”

“Right.”

“Martha said you fell in love. That you were a history professor at a military school. Nurse… erm. Her granddaughter, grandniece, or great-grand-whatever wrote about it. It’s all very romantic and sweet. I might have a copy if you want to take a peak. You visited her before you regenerated. She was happy in the end. You actually said, ‘goodbye’ to everyone in little ways. It was somewhat better to have a real goodbye. I know you hate those.”

“I’ve learned to do it a bit more.”

“Yeah.”

“We can get into that stuff later. I saw where the TARDIS landed. Did you have a crash landing? I don’t know how it’s still even powered or fixed.” Rose cast her eyes downward. The Doctor’s voice was softer. “Your hand should not be healed so completely. I’m getting a sense of deja vous.”

“Isn’t that a constant state of being for a Time Lord?”

“Do not take that so lightly, Rose. I was woken up across the country because of a golden flash. I sensed the TARDIS when it came through. I was fine with that. You’d come if you’d want to or not. I left my house, my family, my life because two words flash in my mind.”

She shifted under his gaze and smirked. “Are you afraid of the big Bad Wolf, Doctor?”

“How much of that is still around? How much can you do?”

Rose looked at him and let her eyes flash gold. “We don’t really know. It’s been a while and I haven’t aged. I don’t sleep much. I’m not completely human anymore. I can understand almost all you’re saying and see some timelines and causalities. The Time Lords don’t go near me. Rassilon is frightened of me. Yeah, they’ve come round again.”

She couldn’t tell what he was thinking. His mental barriers were up and his face gave nothing away. 

“I switched on the TARDIS monitor because it was dead. She wasn’t too happy. I fixed my hand because the fob watch burnt it.”

He just looked at her with sad, brown eyes. 

“I understand that I’m not supposed to do anything. You were gone. I needed to find you. What should I do?”

“I know. I’m just trying to help. The last time you took on that full power you were burning. You were never supposed to do that. You weren’t supposed to know that I was going to regenerate. I just wanted to stay with you for as long as I could. I was greedier back then. I wanted you all to myself. I sent you away because I couldn’t let you die. Coward every time.”

“I destroyed the Daleks and the emperor to save you.” She leaned a bit closer to him. “You, Doctor. Dr. John Smith, the part Human- part/ Time Lord, destroyed a full fledge Dalek empire to save the Universe. You were born in battle with a taste of blood. Or whatever melodramatic description my husband kept babbling about.” She could feel him tense up.

She whispered a few of the syllables that were spelt out on her hand. They were a bit jumbled and she had to do a mental push to get it all out. “I know you. I don’t see it that way; neither do you. You didn’t need to be contained or controlled. I would’ve done the same thing in a heartbeat. I think you understand me more than he does sometimes.”

“Quite right too.” He wiped his eyes quick and drew a deep breath. “I knew I chose to get sealed away from you for a reason.”

“Likewise. Do you love her?” She pointed to his left hand. 

“Yes. She is brilliant. We’ve got an eight year old boy and a two year old girl. Sometimes, your brother babysits. Donna is around a lot because that is what she seems to do. The Doctor-Donna is still clever, creative, and quicker than I’ll ever be. That little bit of knowledge seems to have paid off once we cooled down her synapses. She’s off on an assignment.”

“Right.”

“You can wonder about what ifs, and causalities forever. I’ve lived quite a few. Now, I got a little less time, but it’s still fantastic. We’ll get this sorted out. I’m not going to step on any toes, fetch any skeletons out of the closet, or steal you away. I’ve already done that. It’s a bit too easy in matter of fact.” He smirked. 

“You did have to ask twice.” She wiggled two fingers in front of him.

“I never did that before you.”

“How many times did you have to pop the question?”

“Oh, about three or so, it was all terribly romantic every time. I’ve gotten quite domestic. I can even do some cooking. I can boil water.”

“You always said that was basic chemistry.”

“She doesn’t need to know that. I can’t give away all my moves.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Blimey, I never thought we were going to have to do this again.”

“Nope.” She “popped” her p.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know it is bad. I wouldn’t be here or interfering if it wasn’t. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you or your family. Oh, it is so great just to see you again, Rose Tyler.”

She laughed. “I didn’t think you’d come. I thought you’d hate me or something.”

“Time can be a very beautiful complicated mess. I used to talk about the tapestry of time and how intricate it was woven. I was a bit more poetic back then. I always wondered and mused how humans could see coincidences in the silliest of places.”

“Now?”

“Oh you lot are all balmy. Bloody bonkers and mental with your rudimentary science and physics.” She hit him in the shoulder half-heartedly. “I am starting to understand how that works for you. Right time, right person, right moment, right place and your whole life can click into place. I will always love you, Rose. Never doubt that. I will not let you destroy yourself for me. I think I’ve done that too much.”

“No. Never. I just. You’re gone. It’s different than before because you only send me home or too my family…”

“I didn’t think of that. I did always promise to keep you safe. If I couldn’t keep you safe I would send you-“

“Home,” they finished the sentence together. 

“Please just allow me to help you? I promise I won’t steal you away, yell at you, or take your TARDIS.”

“You have a family and life. I can’t come crashing into that and messing it all up. That’s like hiding your crazy ex-wife in a wing of a house or something.”

“I don’t think it’s quite like that. Pete seems worried and that is a concern of mine. This planet is defended.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. Malcolm Tucker has accepted the offer and is moving to a local branch and working partially in London. If we limit his access or work radius to the country he’ll be more likely to stay hidden. He seems to be a bit behind the scenes. We just keep him hidden and safe. It’s a waiting game.”

“How do we keep him hidden? It’s not like I’m very low-key.”

“That’s the brilliant part in all of this. Don’t you see it? It is so clever I’m surprised that I didn’t think of it myself. Jackie caught on right away. He is in PR. You just play the returning media darling visiting for the holidays and all eyes will be on you. It’s his job to make you look good.”

“So he’ll be close?”

“Yup.”

“You’ve played the returning heiress before. I’ve seen his file and did some research, I’m not sure if you’ll be able to get rid of him once he starts. Was he always so, I don’t know, gray and grumpy? Not ginger?”

“Nope. This time around you’re a bit more rock and roll. You had sonic shades for a while.”

“Who looks at a pair of sunglasses and says I want that to be more sonic?”

“You do.” She reached in her pocket and handed him a pair of sunglasses. He put them on and started to play with the settings. 

“Not bad. But, I am very good. Point taken. I still prefer the screwdriver.” He held out his screwdriver and played with the settings around her. 

“Well then, this one has improved settings.” She held out the new screwdriver and let it go between the blue and green with a few of the new applications. “Wait until you see the interior of the TARDIS.”

“The desktop changed?”

“You’re not going to like it.” She grinned a tongue touched smiled at his frown. He had frown lines now. “That’s what you always say when you redecorate. Come along, Doctor Smith. I bet someone wants to say hello to you.”

“Allons-y.” He popped up from the couch and offered his hand. “Ready?”

“Always.”

“That’s my girl.” Rose was astonished how easily she fell into pace with his steps. 

\--


	3. Chapter 3

Deck the Halls 3

 

“Well hello, Old girl. You’ve gotten a bit of a desktop upgrade since I last saw you. I must admit, I liked the coral better. You do look beautiful no matter what.” The Meta-crisis stroked the console absent-mindedly. 

The lights of the room sparked and hummed happily around. 

Rose had quietly retreated to get a few things from the wardrobe. She put her mental barriers up as high as she could. The two could use a moment alone.   
\--  
“You know that you have a little sister TARDIS now. She’s still growing. One day, she’ll see the stars just like you.” 

Dr. Smith held up a phone with a picture of the growing TARDIS in the lab.

“Yes, I believe you may be able to see her. Oh, and the rest of them? I’d have to ask first.” Dr. Smith leaned against the console and pulled a nervous hand through his hair. “No she doesn’t know that bit.” 

The flash of light was dim and he pressed a few buttons on the console. “Now don’t you start on at me about hiding secrets, I don’t see how any of that is relevant.”  
He leaned back as a massive amount of information flowed over him timelines, pictures, Rose, and causalities flooded his mind. “Hold on, wait a moment. Yes, I know. I’m a bit out of practice.” He laughed. “That little bit of human DN&A hindered my telepathy a bit. Not a whole lot; just let me get back into practice.” He rubbed his hands together and laughed. He slowly sorted through the information as the TARDIS gave a quick ‘somewhat’ linear synopsis of what had happened to Rose and his counterpart since they had left.

“Time Lords, Bow-ties, Impossible Girls, and an accidental marriage to one of my Companion’s children? Oh my. At least I got to ride a dinosaur. I knew there was something to that River Song. And Rose stayed through all that?” Dr. Smith closed his eyes. “She hasn’t even aged, has she?”

He already knew the answer. Bad Wolf started to flash on the screen. The gold fire that had woken him from the extra bed in his guest room blazed across his mind. “She doesn’t even know how much there is? I can’t believe he laughs it up as a fancy parlor trick. I can be such an idiot. I guess he is not me anymore.”

The TARDIS responded with a low hum. “I do trust Rose. The goal at the moment is to protect her and the full Time Lord Doctor. We can sort out all the messy details later.”  
He took another deep breath and smiled. “No respiratory bypass anymore. Anyway, you already knew the plan to keep her safe. It’s brilliant! Jackie actually figured it out. I think 

I’m turning native. Too much human. Anyway, I will try to keep you all safe. I know you’ll do the same for me.”

The room was dark for a while and the rest of the conversation flowed easily through his mind. 

“No I won’t keep lying. I’m just trying to protect her. What I/ he has always tried to do.” He wasn’t sure if the statement was to himself or the TARDIS. 

The Meta-crisis Doctor explored the console room and check a few settings on the TARDIS as he waited for Rose. His chucks didn’t hit the grating with the right clang anymore. 

Eventually, Rose entered the room. She picked up her phone and looked at the text. “It goes ding.” She smiled. 

“Yeah I got one too. Time to head towards Torchwood. Do you have everything?”

“I suppose so. Are you ready?”

“Always ready. The TARDIS caught me up.”

“How caught up are you?” Rose narrowed her eyes at the console. 

“Enough.”

“That is just unfair, I don’t know anything about what has been going on with you or my family. I haven’t even seen Tony yet.”

“All in good time. Welcome back to the slow path, Rose Tyler.”

“Well, being stuck with you isn’t so bad.” She shrugged.   
\--  
There was a soft knock at the door of her old bedroom. She had retreated from the celebration after they had returned Earth. It had been a long day. She wasn’t even sure how long it was anymore. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she looked in the wardrobe and her old hoodies. She pocketed a photo album from the dresser. 

“Yes? I know you’re there. You didn’t used to knock.” She sat on her bed.

“Things have changed.” The Doctor in blue stood at the doorway. 

“Yeup. You’re part-Time Lord and part-Human now. How does that feel?”

“Different.” He stepped in the room and closed the door. 

“Good different, or bad different?”

“Just different.”

Rose gestured for him to come closer, he was sort of hovering in the doorway. “You’re a bad liar- Both of you are. Have you two talked or decided how to deal with three Doctors.   
There’s also Donna.”

He was quiet and looked towards the floor. It was the same thing the Full Time Lord did every time she tried to get his attention this afternoon. Neither of them would look her in the eye. 

“Wait, Donna is going to be alright? You’re gonna be alright?”

“I’m always alright.”

“Okay. What about Donna, The Doctor-Donna, the most important Woman in the Universe? I travelled so far and long to find her and you, both of you.”

“She doesn’t even know yet.”

“Do you?”

“I have a guess. I don’t think the human mind is able to keep that much knowledge going at once. She is going to burn bright, hot and fast. Her physiology has not changed enough to keep up with all that.”

“Really?”

“You were almost burnt. You saw everything, all that was, and will ever be. You crushed the Daleks and brought Jack back to life. You created yourself to lead you to that singular point in time. 

“I wanted you safe.” She moved over on the bed and invited him to sit down next to her. 

“You are unique. There is only one Rose Tyler.”

“I’m nothing special.”

“You are to me.” His hand sought out hers.

“Wait, give me your other hand.” She raised an eyebrow, as she took both his hands. “One is actually warmer than the other.”

“I have a bit of human in me now.”

“You keep saying that. You don’t actually seem to be too happy with yourself.”

“Yes. I argue with myself a lot, especially when I accidently, meet myself.”

“Do you ever wonder why Donna calls you bonkers, or Mum thinks you’re mad.” Rose was still looking him over. He smirked a bit as her eyes scanned his new, new-ish body. 

“We’re all mad here, Rose.” She slowly let her hand go to his cheek.

“Are you going to fix any of this? I wasn’t sure who to go talk to.”

“The other me has a plan. I don’t know if we get a choice in the matter,” he said. She could feel his jaw clenching as he talked.

“We?”

“Yeup.” 

She waited for more and he was silent. She frowned and moved his face so she was looking him straight in the eyes. They had the same eyes. “Oh, no. You don’t get to go all silent Time Lord on me now. Things are different. I am different.”

“We are using that word way too much. What do you mean by that?”

Rose took his hand and shot golden sparks from her fingers. “Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? I took the words and scattered them through time and space to find myself and   
you. What did I tell Donna when she left that awful world? Two Words…”

“Bad Wolf,” he mouthed. 

She smiled and let her eyes flash. 

“That should not be there. You should not be able to do that.”

“I haven’t burnt yet.”

“You will if you leave the TARDIS.”

“What do you mean leave the TARDIS? You, or he, don’t want to travel with me anymore? I came so far.” Rose dropped her hand. 

“No, it’s not. Wait a second. This possibly explains how everything fell in sync.” He reclaimed her hand. “I think my time here is limited. There isn’t enough room for both of us here. I am seen as a liability. I did just destroy the Daleks again. History is bound to repeat itself it seems I am just an echo of the Time War.”

“I would have done the same to save you. I have.”

“You made him or me better. You showed mercy when I didn’t want to. Today, I couldn’t show mercy.”

“There are days when you can’t be The Doctor. You saved everyone.” 

There was silence. She wasn’t sure who took the lead on this dance… Her hands found their way into his hair, 

 

\--  
Dr. John Smith drove the returning Vitex Heiress Rose Tyler to the satellite branch of Torchwood that was labelled as the Restoration Branch. Pete’s world was still rebuilding.   
“Your driving has gotten a bit better.” Rose smiled. 

“At least you’re looking at the bright side of things. I’m going to go to the basement or whatever lab they’re going to stuff me away in. I have some databases and research to do. I want to see if there are any holes in this story. If anything goes wrong.”

“It won’t. I’ll be fine.” 

Dr. Smith looked at his phone and flipped through a few screens. “Go to the fourth floor room d. They are waiting to prep you. Allons-y.”

“Haven’t heard that one in a long time.” He noticed that she was shaking.

“Keep calm. He’s still in there. Just very, very human.”

“And a totally different person.” Rose handed him a battered hard copy. “This is some additional research. John Smith the man who came from the stars and fought monsters, fell   
in love, and went away. It made it to the bestseller list.” She got out of the car and frowned as her heels hit the pavement.   
\--  
Rose didn’t hesitate to open this door. She hoped her face was neutral when she saw him.

He had the same face.

“Well, Rose Tyler your reputation proceeds you. I’m Malcolm Tucker, the one that’s going to help get you back in society. I don’t know if you remember but I had the pleasure of meeting you at a few benefits years ago.”

“Hello Mr. Tucker. I don’t believe your face is easily forgotten.” She shook his hand over the desk and it was warm. “I also don’t remember you being this polite.” She smirked. 

“I can’t quite recall what you’re referring to.” His accent let the sentence hold in the air a bit longer. 

“Tell me when you do.” She winked and he looked a little confused. “Now, what are we doing exactly?”

“What are we doing? It is quite simple, darling. We’re making sure that the media doesn’t bloody fucking eviscerate the elusive heiress that keeps popping in and out of existence. Where have you been?” He gestured to the air. 

“Travelling.” She shrugged. 

“Where?”

“Does it really matter? Isn’t it your job to say where I was? You are the spin Doctor. You think you have moves… Show me your moves.” She looked for a hint of recognition in his eyes and there was nothing. 

“I need something to work with, love. Your Father has always been very private on the matter. Your Mother is spinning some love-sick happily-ever-after fantasy. Between you I   
don’t know what to say. You have me speechless. ”  
“Is that hard?” She asked innocently enough. 

“Yes, it is very fucking, hard to stun me into silence. I am the master of secrets, spin, who is where, and why. You are a ghost. You are an unknown quantity. Who are you Rose Tyler? I have no bloody idea who the fuck you are or where you ran off to.”

She knew she flinched for a second. “What if she’s right? I fell in love and went away,” Rose whispered.

“That is really all delightful and sweet but where is he now? Why did you come back?”

“He is gone. I don’t really know. I had no choice but to return home. Now, here we are stuck with one another. What should I say because I’m not clear on the whole situation   
myself?”

Tucker leaned back in his chair and sighed. “While I enjoy the candor of your story, you are going to have to come up with something better and more down to earth. The holiday season is coming and that is one of our biggest fundraisers. Time to put on your tiara again princess.”

“I’ve done it before. I can do it again.”

“Can you tell me about this mysterious person you just took off with?” She didn’t know how to answer. “Who was he?”

“He was… We were together a long time ago. I found him again and decided to stay with him. I didn’t really enjoy all the glitz and glam of everything here. There’s more to…”

“I don’t need your bloody life philosophy. Love is grand and great in stories. Is it really true? Would you be here if he loved you?”

“One can only hope.” Rose started to fiddle with the pockets that lined her jacket. “I don’t know, I am back visiting my family. Keep it simple. Add any other trash or details you want. Just don’t say anything about my husband. Are you clear on that fact, Mr. Tucker?”

“Clear as day.”

“It’s raining outside.” Rose looked out the window. 

“Ah, you caught me. It’s England, get used to talking about the weather and rain.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Rose glared at him. This was not the Doctor. “You will not portray my husband or family in a bad light. Do your bloody job.”

“Oh now, this one has a bit of a spark to her. That I can bloody well deal with. I swear to you that it will be a happily ever after, rainbows, glitter, tiaras, and my little fucking ponies story- La te da te da.”   
“  
Is that a yes? Or do you just burst randomly into song?”

“Yes. Absofuckinglutely. Get on now, there is work to be done.”

“All work and no play, mate. I’ll see you later, Mr. Tucker.” She walked to the door and wasn’t sure how it went. This was a new kind of different and she wasn’t sure she wanted to play this game.  
\--  
“They did put you in the basement.” Rose looked around at the boxes of files and computers. Dr. Smith had a badge on and was wearing a pair of glasses while typing fast into a keyboard and writing notes. “Careful, you’re inner Gallifreyan is showing. She traced some of the circles.”

“It’s hard to decrypt something no one can read.”

“I know that my name is listed at least 25 times in this one page… I think that is your name… I think that is something we did on that beach in the 25th century.”  
Dr. Smith covered the post-its. “I guess the meeting with Tucker did not go so well. He’s started to try and find you in the databases.”

“Yes, no, I don’t really know. He has no idea who he is or who I really am. Do you know how funny it is to see you ask, ‘Who are you?’”

“Still can’t do the accent I see. That personality is false. He is not the Doctor.”

“Did you read the book?” She looked over to the book that had folded pages and sticky notes in it. 

“Yes.” He put some of the pages of his notes underneath the hardcover. “What about it?” 

“You fell in love with someone else. Do you remember Nurse Redfern?”

“Yes, I do. I never pictured that I could. John Smith dreamt of you. I remembered you.”

“He doesn’t. What do we do now?”

“Keep him safe, keep him close. I don’t really know what to say this is unexplored territory.” 

Rose looked down at her phone and pretended to be busy. “I’ve done some research myself. I have access to the same database you do. Why did you lie to me?”

“About what?”

“You are newly divorced. You said you were happy, and that you had a family and you had a wedding ring on yesterday.”

“Marriage and human relationships are complicated. You were already hesitant to see me. How would it be if I said, ‘Hello Rose. Your husband is gone and you’re in deathly danger. However, I am newly single.’ It sounds like something Jack would say.”

“He said he worked out when we first met… I don’t know. This whole thing is a complete mess. I was never supposed to see you again.”

“I know.”

“You promised that you would live a good life and be happy. Are you happy?”

“Yes and that is the complete truth.” The Meta-crisis Doctor let down his mental barriers and she couldn’t help but smile. “If it helps half my conversation with the TARDIS was me getting scolded.”

“It does a bit. What now?” She wanted to go closer to him. 

He put his hand up and took off his glasses. “We keep you, and him safe. The rest of it can be addressed when all parties are present. Pun not intended. I have a meeting with Malcolm for a debriefing in about an hour. That should prove to be interesting. Pete arranged it as a publicity for the positive research his company is doing for the charity events.”

“You really got to stop arguing with yourself.”

“Curse of the Time Lords…”

“He’s human currently.”

“Maybe we’ll finally get along.” Rose sat down on the table near him and laughed. “That would be a sight to see.”


	4. In Order 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Deck the Halls as told in a more linear fashion (Time Line) chapter 1-3
> 
> The Next Chapter will be the continuation of the story from chapter 3 on: Tentoo talks to Malcolm Tucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, reviewing, and everything.

\--  
Rose/ Tentoo  
There was a soft knock at the door of her old bedroom. She had retreated from the celebration after they had returned the Earth. It had been a long day. She wasn’t even sure how much time had passed anymore. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she looked in the wardrobe and her old hoodies. She pocketed a photo album from the dresser and reorganized the objects on her vanity. She was waiting for him to come in.

“Yes? I know you’re there. You didn’t used to knock.” Her shoulders slouched a bit when she heard a deep sigh. She sat back on the bed and tried to smile at the door.

“Things have changed.” The Doctor in blue stood at the doorway. 

“Yeup. You’re part-Time Lord and part-Human now. How does that feel?” He looked at her the same and she felt the smile fall into place with a light laugh.

“Different.” He stepped in the room and closed the door.  
“Good different, or bad different?”

“Just different.” He shrugged and looked about the room with his arms folded awkwardly.

Rose gestured for him to come closer, she didn’t like his distant hovering. “You’re a bad liar- Both of you are. Have you two talked or decided how to deal with three Doctors. There’s also Donna.”

He was quiet and looked towards the floor. It was the same thing the Full Time Lord did every time she tried to get his attention this afternoon. Neither of them would look her in the eye. 

“Wait, Donna is going to be alright? You’re gonna’ be alright?”

“I’m always alright,” he replied.

“Okay. What about Donna, The Doctor-Donna, the most important Woman in the Universe? I travelled so far and long to find her and you, both of you.”

“She doesn’t even know yet.” He scuffed a chuck against the floor.

“Do you? Doctor. Do you know?

“I’m sorry. I really am.” He leaned at the edge of the bed and put a stressed hand through his hair. “I have a guess. Don’t panic, so far it’s just a guess. It doesn’t have the best outcome.”

“What is it?” Rose moved her hand to his shoulder. 

“I don’t think the human mind is able to keep that much knowledge going at once. She is going to burn bright, hot and fast. Her physiology has not changed enough to keep up with all that. It’s just a guess. The other Doctor, The full Time Lord, I said he had to go, ‘run some tests.’”

“Really?”

“Rose. You were almost burnt. You saw everything, all that was, and will ever be. You crushed the Daleks and brought Jack back to life. You created yourself to lead you to that singular point in time.”

“I wanted you safe.” She leaned her check against his back and hugged him.

“You are unique. There is only one Rose Tyler.” His hands sought out hers. 

“I’m nothing special.”

“You are to me.” He moved her so she was facing him face to face. 

“Wait a mo, give me both your hands.” She raised an eyebrow. “One is actually warmer than the other.”

“I have a bit of human in me now.”

“You keep saying that. ‘You’ the Full Time Lord one, doesn’t seem too happy with you.”

“Yes. I argue with myself a lot, especially when I accidently, meet myself.”

“Do you ever wonder why Donna calls you bonkers, or Mum thinks you’re mad?” Rose was still looking him over.  
He smirked a bit as her eyes scanned his new, new-ish body.

“We’re all mad here, Rose.” She slowly let her hand go to his cheek.  
“Are you going to fix any of this? I wasn’t sure who to go talk to.”

“The other me has a plan. I don’t know if we get a choice in the matter,” he said. She could feel his jaw clenching as he talked.

“We?”

“Yeup.” 

She waited for more and he was silent. She frowned and moved his face so she was looking him straight in the eyes. They had the same eyes. “Oh, no. You don’t get to go all silent Time Lord on me now. Things are different. I am different.”

“We are using that word way too much, ‘different.’ What do you mean by that, Rose Tyler?”

Rose let go of his hand and shot golden sparks from her fingers. “Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? I took the words and scattered them through time and space to find myself and you. What did I tell Donna when she left that awful world? Two Words…”

“Bad Wolf,” he mouthed. 

She smiled and let her eyes flash. 

“That should not be there. You should not be able to do that.”

“I haven’t burnt yet.” She shrugged.

“You will if you leave the TARDIS.” The panic in his eyes made her blood run cold.

“What do you mean leave the TARDIS? You, or he, don’t want to travel with me anymore? I came so far.” 

“No, it’s not. Wait a second. This possibly explains how everything fell in sync.” He reclaimed her hand. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Rose. It’s not you. I think my time here is limited. There isn’t enough room for both of us here. I am seen as a liability. I did just destroy the Daleks again. History is bound to repeat itself it seems I am just an echo of the Time War. I am not sure what is happening with you.”

“I would have done the same to save you. I have.”

“You made him or me better. You showed mercy when I didn’t want to. Today, I couldn’t show mercy.” He head hung. 

Rose raised his eyes to meet hers and didn’t let him drop his gaze again. “There are days when you can’t be The Doctor. You saved everyone.” 

“Well, no matter what happens going forward. Do not let him let you leave the TARDIS. You, Rose Tyler, are brilliant.” He stroked her cheek and she felt warm again.

There was silence. She wasn’t sure who took the lead on this dance… Her hands found their way into his hair 

 

\--  
Rose/Ten  
There was one swift knock at the door. “Rose?” The Doctor looked surprised. 

“Doctor?” She smiled and leaned against the doorway. He gulped as she firmed her stance so the exit was blocked by a leather arm. “Oh, does this remind you of something?” She leaned against the frame with a laugh and crossed her arms making sure the leather of her jacket cracked. 

“It might be ringing a few bells,” he said softly. 

“It took me ages to find your room… I didn’t know what you wanted. It’s kind-of- a full house at the moment…”

“It’s a bit loud. I just. I don’t know.”

“I know what you mean.” Her smile softened and she looked past him. “Bet I was a bit of a surprise. Sorry, needed a bit of help.” She shifted uncomfortably when he responded with a nod. “I needed you.”

“I know.” 

“Oh, look at you, Mr. So Impressive. Here I am at your doorstep… my dearest, Doctor, and still not an invite, chat, hug, tea, or even a dance. ..Oh! Bloody hell, speaking on that, it’s your move, Sir. Doctor. My Mum is still onboard.”

Jackie Tyler’s voice bounced and echoed off the halls. “Rose. Rose, darling where are you? Where is that bloody Time Lord I need to get back home sometime soon. Rose! Uh, I’m walking in circles again. Does he do this on purpose? I am just talking to m’self now. Rose?”

The Doctor jumped right into action and grabbed her shoulder gently. “Righty-oh, I guess that is my cue. Rose, would you like to come in? Mind you this was going to happen eventually, it may have just been spend up a bit due to unforeseen interference. I found you quite charming, lovely, and endearing in the jacket at my doorway. I remember something like that quite fondly. Do you want to come in?” The Doctor spoke at about twice the speed he usually babble.

Rose smiled and nodded as she was pulled into the Doctor’s room. 

“Rose?” The pair hid behind the doorframe as Jackie’s voice came closer.

“Blimey, we can even hear her in here. Did you ever think you’d be travelling with my Mother again?” She hid on the other side of the doorframe trying to stifle a laugh.

“Her devotion to you is well,” he trailed off as he ran a hand through his hair. “Do you really want to talk about your Mother right now? She’s outside, we can open the door maybe go have a cuppa and chat.” Rose laughed as the Doctor got a bit red. “Just not in here.” 

“Hellllooooo…”

“Don’t you have a mute button?” 

“Yes, why in fact I do, Rose Tyler. It’s usually used to silence alarms, prisoners, the weird noise that happens if the parking break gets stuck, and other stuff.”

“Well?” Rose motioned her hands to the wall and covered her ears. “Get to it spaceman.” 

“Have you been talking to Donna? Ok then, erm let’s see, it’s this one I think…” He took out his screwdriver and played with the settings. The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, there was a flash and the wooden door to the room seemed ripple into a light mist.

Rose smiled as her hand faded through the door at the slightest touch. “It’s all pins and needles.” The Doctor took the hand and grinned so wide that his cheeks hurt. 

“You have the intergalactic ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign put up. That should keep anyone out… We do have a full house at the moment.”

“So, it’s just you and me then?”

“Yeup.” He swung their hands to and fro. Rose rocked her step into a quick swing, and then a spin. She ended flush up against his chest. 

Quickly, she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. “Do you remember what came next?”

“Always. It was after the Dalek. The first one, when you ask what I was becoming. When I thought I lost you. You apologized for not being fast enough.”

“It all worked out.”

“Yeah, but look what I was becoming. The War made me… Not me.”

“Hmm. I’ve only ever known the Doctor. I’m pretty sure you’re still you. Unless, you lied after that flashy stunt when we got reunited. You and your handy hand. There is a party we are not talking about at the moment. I remember that hand.” She grabbed his right hand. “I know this one better. It’s all the same.” She kissed it lightly and smiled. “You were mad because I invited that “pretty boy” Adam onboard.”

“You did seem to collect them…”

“Right, and you were all Northern and gruff back then with your leather. Now look at you.” His freckles were starting to show. “Ha, you know you love the attention.” She swept a hand through his hair without a second thought. “’I don’t know who I am’… You pop up the same, but different. I must admit you are a bit skinnier and have great hair. It’s still mostly the same, you run around in a coat, foxy, dashing, sexy, brilliant, and save the day. You love the attention.”  
“No preference?”

“It’s all the same. Stop fishing for compliments. When we finally got back from the bloody bunker, I was in my room. May I add it was very, very, very far away. I think it was back near the pool or something… It smelled like chlorine. I was going to bed and I heard your footfalls. Your boots were always so loud.”

“When I wanted them to be.” The Doctor grinned and leaned back against the wall. “The TARDIS was just making sure you were safe. You almost didn’t get out of there. Do you know that?” Rose’s head turned a second when the question became a little rougher. 

“Yes, I know. I was in my room looking at the ceiling just replaying it all in my head. I couldn’t sleep. It wouldn’t stop, it all was just on repeat.”

The Doctor knocked against the wall three times. “That is why I came. That’s why I went to your room that night. I never thought of it before. Rose, I could hear you. It was vibrating all around- everywhere. You didn’t have the barriers that you do now. My mind was a bit in tatters at that point.”

Rose leaned into him and grabbed at his shirt. She hid her head in his chest and shuddered. “You weren’t supposed to know.”

“Why would I ever not want to? Compassion is a rare thing. You were there all pink and yellow in my mind. I was in here minding my own Time Lord business, with my big old quiet, brain. Suddenly, I started to get all these human thoughts and emotions swirling around in my head. It had been so long since there had been anyone. It’s better with two.”

“Yeah, I agree on that. Remember you said that, yeah?” She could tell he was raising an eyebrow. “You knocked and I didn’t know if I should answer. You were there leaning in my doorway with your hands folded and were just looking at me. It was different. I tried to leave to get a cuppa or something and your arm blocked me. I knew something was changing.”

“You asked me to come in…”

“Yeup. I remember those hands. They were bigger and a big stronger. Hmm didn’t you complain about some kind of weakness in a wrist when you regenerated? You thought I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Didn’t seem to complain later on,” he replied.

“No, never did really. You didn’t complain much either.” Rose let her hand drift towards the hem of his trousers. “You were different when you regenerated. I didn’t understand. You still protected me. That right hand that got chopped off did so in a sword fight.” She grabbed his right hand. “This is the one I’ve held on to the longest. I know this hand better than the back of my own. It’s better with two.”

“Are we still talking about hands? Humans. You all are brilliant but sometimes I feel like I’m speaking a different language.”

“Aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Ok. Doctor, does the Universe end when the Doctor dances?” Rose shimmed her hips a bit and smiled. “Sometimes a dance is just a dance.” The Time Lord could see her trying to keep a count in her head as she started to move her feet. 

He smiled as the TARDIS added some music to her beat. At least it could dull the harsh tempo of his hearts. She was NOT dancing a samba. The beat became slower and Rose molded herself into his frame. Her hands went over his head and down his body and she added special flourishes on certain areas.

It was so familiar. He tried to get closer to do his part. Suddenly, he was cold and he saw her hazel eyes backing away. She did a bit of a cha-cha and spun into him. Their faces were breaths apart and all he could see was gold and hazel. Heightened Time Lord Senses were quite a smashing thing. He could feel her hot breath and see her rapid respirations. Her pupils were dilated, her heart pounding. Her body was racing: with chemicals, synapses, gradients, hormones, and countless lovely reactions. She dancing in front of him again and she was so alive! She took his hand and started to get into step with him. 

Why? How could this human only have eyes for him? He saw the whole Universe and all of Time and Space, but she had one singular focus, him.

“Sometimes, a dance is much more than just a dance. Especially, when you get the right partner. It’s better with two, Doctor. Sometimes, you just need a hand to hold. I said ‘forever’ and I meant it. I chose you.” She brushed a hand across his cheek. “What is your choice? I get the feeling you want to hand me off to someone, pun intended. I do get a say in this matter. It’s my life.”

“Yes you do. But, do you fully understand everything? He only has one heart and will age. He has one life for you. One heart for you. He can do what I can’t… Rose. He could grow old, have a family, and stay with your family. You could have carpets and all the stuff I cannot give you.”

“When did I ever ask for that? I don’t want or need that. Do you really think that was what I wanted when I invited you into my room? I invited you into my bed? I’ve played the heiress, Doctor. I like being all glam and posh; but, it’s not me. I want you. I choose you. Any life you want to have. I want to be with you. I love you, Doctor. I’ve made my choice such a long time ago. What do you choose?” She looked up at him and dropped his right hand. 

“You. Always, you.” It was muttered under his breath. She recognized some of the language from years ago. Words that were always whispered in her ear at night. His lips were on hers before she could breath. It was like she had never left. He wrapped his arms around her and she hooked her legs around his hips, as they made it to the bed. Her jacket was gone and his shirt was half undone and he was fiddling with the back hook of her bra. 

“Anywhere, everywhere, time, space, nowhere at all… Just give me somewhere and I will show you all the stars. I will give you everything I can. I will show you everything.” He breathed into her skin when he finally figured out how clasps worked.  
Rose was doing quicker work on his trousers and pants.  
“You and me,” she replied. She leaned her lips near his. He didn’t need a translator for what came next.  
\--  
A LOT of time Later…  
Rose/ Twelve  
\--  
“What? No Rose, love, I know that this is a lot to deal with right now. On the scale of what we’ve had to do before. Yeah. Just shh. Listen. Stay calm. It’ll be over in a tick. Well a tick or two… Three at the most, I promise. Don’t start that… I’m the angry, rude, Scottish one. Trust me, just follow the plans and it’ll be okay. We’ll be ok. You’ll always find your way home.” – The Doctor’s voice echoed and everything went black.  
\--  
Rose/ The TARDIS  
It was a routine crash landing. It wouldn’t be the first or last. Usually, the mauve alert went off every over other Thursday: when they tried to go to France, or go to a “poetry” reading, sometimes, holes the size of Belgium would be ripping the Universe apart. All this usually occurred before Rose could finish her tea. 

Not today, she wasn’t fooling anyone, this landing was not part of any plan… Her nails dragged for a grip across the center console as the room spun out of control. She fell to the floor with a jolt and tried to catch a grip on some grating. She hoped it was screwed in this time…

The interior of the ship spun, toppled, and tumbled through time and space. The lights flickered and sparks flew. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stay centered as her world spun off its axis. 

Finally, there was calm and Rose clicked and stretched her bruised body and spine back in-line. She made it to the main monitor and tapped the blank screen. “Well that won’t do now, will it?” She traced the frame of the monitor lightly and played at some of the bright post-its. 

She smiled as golden sparks danced from her fingertips and the screen flickered to life. “Still got it, ya know. It’s all in the… Ugh. Yes.”

The TARDIS hummed and put a pressure on the back of her head. She felt her fingers go all pins and needles. 

The TARDIS was not amused.

She shook her hands out with a loud sigh. “I know. I’m not gonna use it too much.” Rose hung her head. “‘It’s not a parlor trick, darling,’” she said. Her imitation the Doctor’s new Scottish accent had not improved since they first visited Scotland. “Yes, I know don’t do that. You know that he’s the one running around dressed as a magician…” Rose opened the coat she was wearing to flash the bright, red interior. She hugged the coat closer to herself as a flash of his icy blue eyes came into mind. It still smelt of time, cinnamon, copper and dirt. The Doctor had secured it to her shoulders just before he had gone.

He was gone. 

The TARDIS hummed in her head and the lights flickered to illuminate the screen. 

“Yes, right then. Oh, where’d you land us now girl, eh?” She was greeted a swirl of text some see could barely understand. “Oi, right slow down. He’s not… The Doctor is…. Well is he gone? Is the Doctor safe?” She slipped her hand in the inner pocket of the jacket with a sigh and looked down at the silver fob watch.

She didn’t like it when it was too quiet. She tapped the watch once, twice. Her finger stopped after the third. She never knocked four times. 

Silence.

“Guess you’re sleeping for now.”

Rose looked over to the monitor and it beeped a happy green which meant it was “safe” to go outside. “Any clues on where we are? Where he is?” 

 

She smiled when an old black puffy jacket appeared near her chair. “Right, you have command. Well, you always do. I’ll be back; like always. See you later.” She smiled at the room and opened the door. 

All she had to do was breathe… Just a tick. A few ticks of the clock and he would be back. He promised. 

Wherever she was, the moon was bright and almost full. It reflected off a thin coat of snow that was starting to dust the ground. The halo over the moon and quiet snowfall insolated the sound of the wind and terrain. It was almost a bit warm. She blew an experimental puff of breathe that wafted in the breeze. “Real snow!” She spun around for a second just to capture the moment. 

The TARDIS had burnt and cracked the ground where it had landed. She kicked some of the rubble with her trainers. The TARDIS was fine. She was fine. Now all she had to do was find the Doctor. 

“Well, where are you, Doctor? You love snow. You even bragged about driving Santa’s sleigh a few times. Hello?”

She fingered the watch in her pocket and dropped it. The metal sent a molten rush through her hand. Rose looked down, and some of the skin was blistering and cracking from the burn. She cringed as the cold air hit the raw skin. She flexed her fingers one by one and looked at her palm and smiled down at the circular script. “So you are there.” She knew that name anywhere. 

She let her hand glow gold and light up the night for moment.

“Shh… It was just a moment. Nothing too big. A quick trick to keep you with me.” She put her hand, which was newly healed, into her pocket.  
\--  
Rose/ Torchwood Response Team

It didn’t take too long for them to come. She knew that they were approaching before the first snowflake blew off the ground. It was Torchwood.

“Right then, I am Rose Tyler: Special Operations Leader of Torchwood. This is a distinctive circumstance so please take me to your ranking officer.” She was in his arms before he said hello. 

“Well, that’d be me, luv. I do run and own Torchwood. You’re the one making the house call.”

“Wait, we’re on your side. Dad. Wait, where is Mum and Tony? I thought I couldn’t get back…”

Pete looked over at the TARDIS and shrugged. “Welcome back. Where is the Doctor?”

“That bit is a kinda-long and complicated.”

“Well, you made it for the first snow. Don’t worry this is real snow, I know how you love it. We’ll get it all sorted. Christmas is in about two weeks and Tony is sixteen and has a girlfriend.” 

“It’s been that long?” 

Pete nodded. “We’ve missed you. Whatever it is we’ll fix it. How long have you been gone?”

Rose didn’t answer she just held onto his shoulders tighter. 

“Right, off we go, your Mother and Brother will be up. The whole property is up and arms because of your entry. The TARDIS should be fine here. I’ll just say it’s another installation. Tony loves all that post-modernist soup can sculpture stuff. 

The Doctor had gotten her home. This worried her. He had tried to do this too many times before. Just stay calm.  
\--  
Rose/ Jackie/ Pete

Jackie Tyler was dumbstruck when she saw Rose enter the manor through the back garden. She almost drop the kettle onto her new marble floor. It was like she had gone for a stroll in the snow. Instead of a year this time it had been much longer.

“Hi Mum.” 

“Rose.” She was in her Mother’s arms and she didn’t know what to do. She was tired, sad, happy, overjoyed, confused. It was all so bittersweet, she didn’t know if the tears were happy or sad. “Darling, why are you crying? You’re home. Where is he?”

Her eloquent explanation did not come out too well. Her hand burnt a bit and her Mom held her closer. She was getting mad.

“Are these because of him? The amount you’ve cried over that bloody alien is…”

“Mum, stop. Please, it’s not that.”

“Something has happened to the Doctor, dear. He sent Rose here to be safe.”

“He did say he would always keep you safe or send you home.” Jackie voice was very, very quiet.

“Yeup. The only times he’s ever done that is…”

“Pete, you have got to go find him.”

“We’re already on it. Apparently, he has regenerated again. Rose gave me this photo.”

“Why were you waiting so long? Hand it over.” Her Mum’s eyes went wide at the wrinkled photo. “Do you like him this time round?”

“Mum.” Rose let out a bit of a laugh. “It’s been awhile, he’s regenerated about twice now. He went from hair and long coats to bow ties and floppy hair. He was younger. Kind of ran about like a mad professor and said ‘cool.’ This time around has been a bit tougher. Things got complicated.”

Jackie’s stare could’ve melted all the ice on the front lawn. 

“No you’re right. Thing always seem to get a bit tricky and complicated around him.” Rose took the photo and looked at it. He was smiling down at her, while she was grinning into the camera. “He’s a bit older. His social skills have gotten a bit rougher. Yeah, I really couldn’t believe that part either. He’s a bit rude and Scottish. He plays guitar, has shades, and likes insulting people. I’m not quite sure if he knows that he’s actually insulting them anymore.”

“He never knew how to beforehand. He did always bring out the better parts in people. He’s looks older now.”

“Are we really going to have the age difference talk again?”

“Does everything change? The first time round, you said everything changed.”

“Same man, different face. We all change. Right now he is human and hidden somewhere here. The TARDIS would’ve made a back story so he could fit in. He has no memories of me, or who he is. He is a different person. There are some dangerous beings that can feed off his life force and TARDIS. He’s dealt with their kind before. We’ve been running. They’ve just been getting faster. They were winning. It was getting a bit too dangerous. Here I am.”

“We’ll find him. You always do.”

Things had settled in and Rose was trying to drink some tea. Her stomach hurt and everything felt wrong. Pete had stepped away when his mobile had rung. Rose got distracted from catching up with her Mother as Pete’s voice got louder. “He does the squeaky voice too?”

“That usually is not a good thing.” Jackie poured herself some more tea. “Tony isn’t even home yet.”

Pete entered the kitchen and was pale. “Do you want the good or the bad news first?”

“Surprise me.”

“We found the Doctor. He’s actually assigned to a position within Torchwood, I’m getting his file sent over. The TARDIS made a fairly complicated and detailed history. He seems to have a reputation. I even have a faint recollection of meeting him a few times.”

“Not the fondest of memories by the look on your face.” Rose stirred her tea. 

“That man is quite memorable. Do you remember Malcolm Tucker, Jax?”

“Oh, no. Not him. Wait, it’s not that bad. It’s all just temporary. He’ll turned back soon.”

“What is so rotten about him? It can’t be that bad.”

“It’s not. He’s just a bit hard to handle. He has a reputation.”

“The man needs a bleeding beep or censor machine every time he speaks. How can a man speak so eloquently with so many insults and fucks? I think that is his favorite word.” 

Rose laughed a bit. Most of the curses that came out of the Time Lord’s mouth were in Gallifreyan. The TARDIS didn’t translate that. She had been in his mind enough to know he was very creative with curses and insults. 

“What is the good news then?”

Pete shook his head. “I don’t know what you’ll think or do about this part. Rose, he knows. I’m sure you’ve been preoccupied, but he’s known for a while now. Dr. John Smith of Torchwood: Cardiff is coming here. I’m not going to be able to really stop it. I don’t even know if you want that.”

“Is Donna coming with him?”

“No, she’s out on assignment.”

Rose played with the rim of her mug. The tea had gone cold a long time ago. “Is he happy?”

“You both made your decisions. He is married with a few kids. He seems happy. Donna also got married a few years back and has moved through the ranks fast. She is very smart. They make a very good team. The station in Cardiff is a good place to grow the TARDIS coral. You’ve all moved on. I really can’t complain having them at Torchwood’s disposal. They’ve been invaluable. Wasn’t that the plan? ”

“I know. I just wasn’t thinking that far ahead. I didn’t really even think he would come.”

“It’s been a day full of surprises.” Jackie replaced her cup of tea with a tumbler of dark liquid. “Tony will be excited he’s coming. They weren’t supposed to drop in until after the New Year.”

“Anyway, I’ve put in a transfer and lucrative offer for Tucker to be stationed at a branch of Torchwood nearby. That’ll be done by morning. He’s in PR. They call him a ‘spin doctor.’ He started off in politics and shifted to the private sector. A lot of people did that after the War. He’ll know who you are, Rose. He is part of the restoration section. ”

“I guess I’m the Vitex Heiress.”

“Do you have a memory of him? I think you two spoke once or twice at one of our charity galas.” Jackie smiled. “You always loved all the fancy Holiday parties.”

“There’s a bit of a flash but it’s not all clear yet. I’m not sure if the TARDIS would be able to input that much in my brain. If it’s party season again where have I been?”

“I’ve been saying that my daughter who was always the Romantic, just like her Father, fell in love. She went somewhere marvelous and eloped. Now the pair are running off somewhere happy. She decided she needed some time from the spot light.” Jackie smiled. “You have done enough, sweetheart. You deserve a happy ending.”

“Yeah that pretty much sums it up. I guess now I’ve returned home.”

“We don’t really have to over complicate things. We’ll do more in the morning. You must have to sleep at some point. You look dead on your feet. It’ll all be easier in the morning.”

“Are you really saying that?”

“I always like being the optimist.” Pete looked at his mobile and started to send an e-mail.

“Right, I’ll show you to a room.” Jackie tried to take Rose’s coat. “I’ll just put this in the wash.”

“No. I mean, it’s a special fabric. I’ll do it myself. Thanks. I can sleep in the TARDIS.”

“Just stay here for a night. Under the same roof, eh?”

“Right.”  
\--  
The bed was cold and she missed the light hum of the TARDIS in the back of her mind. However, the comforter smelled like hers from home. How long had it been?

The watch ticked peacefully on the side table.  
\--  
Rose/ Tentoo (Meta-crisis Doctor, Dr. John Smith)

Rose’s hand hovered over the handle to the private library in the manor. The meta-crisis Doctor had arrived in the afternoon. She had not seen him for a long time. They’re last tete a tete had been heart wrenching. How couldn’t any hearts not be broken from that situation?

She finally just turned the handle and looked up. It was him. He looked older. There was a little bit of grey and his hair was shorter. The laugh lines around his eyes were more pronounced and hidden by brainy specs. 

“Hello there, Rose Tyler. Long time no see. I’m not sure how long it’s been for you. You look the same.” 

“Hello. So do you.” 

“Oh, don’t lie. You know you’re bad at it. Let’s me think for a moment.” He took off his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “It’s been about thirteen years or so in Pete’s World. However, time does run a little fast. I guess about six or nine years have occurred relatively to your dimension. Is that about right?”

“More or less. Mickey and Martha got hitched a few years back and are working freelance. So yeah, I guess that is about right.”

The Doctor played with the band on his ring finger. “I didn’t see that one coming.”

“I didn’t either. This will blow you away. Please ignore the fact I said blow. Jack has this lovely chap named Ianto. It’s Jack, I mean as much as anyone can handle our favorite Captain.”

“Ah, well yes. I don’t really think there are many words that are safe to use around him.”

“I’ve heard you and Donna both settled in. Thank you for defending the Earth in my place. For looking out for my family.” She settle down next to him. 

“Could I do any less?”

“No. I guess not. And you came here.”

“Always.”

“Why am I so frightened of that answer?”

“Wibbley- wimey, timey-wimey stuff. Love is complicated. I’m not sure how you people survive with only one heart.” 

His eyes grew wider as he caught a glance at her palm. He smiled and took the hand and traced the faint etching in her palm. “Very few people know or will recognize that. I’m glad he, or me didn’t cock all it up. I mean things are a bit rough I can tell. I’ve been through it before. I had to go into hiding. I can remember it all, but it wasn’t me. Martha was put in a terrible situation. She really deserved better.”

“Yeah we caught up. You almost have a ‘former companion’ support group running. Sarah Jane is especially informative on the matter.”

“Right.”

“Martha said you fell in love. That you were a history professor at a military school. Nurse… erm. Her granddaughter, grandniece, or great-grand-whatever wrote about it. It’s all very romantic and sweet. I might have a copy if you want to take a peak. You visited her before you regenerated. She was happy in the end. You actually said, ‘goodbye’ to everyone in little ways. It was somewhat better to have a real goodbye. I know you hate those.”

“I’ve learned to do it a bit more.”

“Yeah.”

“We can get into that stuff later. I saw where the TARDIS landed. Did you have a crash landing? I don’t know how it’s still even powered or fixed.” Rose cast her eyes downward. The Doctor’s voice was softer. “Your hand should not be healed so completely. I’m getting a sense of deja vous.”

“Isn’t that a constant state of being for a Time Lord?”

“Do not take that so lightly, Rose. I was woken up across the country because of a golden flash. I sensed the TARDIS when it came through. I was fine with that. You’d come if you’d want to or not. I left my house, my family, my life because two words flash in my mind.”

She shifted under his gaze and smirked. “Are you afraid of the big Bad Wolf, Doctor?”

“How much of that is still around? How much can you do?”

Rose looked at him and let her eyes flash gold. “We don’t really know. It’s been a while and I haven’t aged. I don’t sleep much. I’m not completely human anymore. I can understand almost all you’re saying and see some timelines and causalities. The Time Lords don’t go near me. Rassilon is frightened of me. Yeah, they’ve come round again.”

She couldn’t tell what he was thinking. His mental barriers were up and his face gave nothing away. 

“I switched on the TARDIS monitor because it was dead. She wasn’t too happy. I fixed my hand because the fob watch burnt it.”

He just looked at her with sad, brown eyes. 

“I understand that I’m not supposed to do anything. You were gone. I needed to find you. What should I do?”

“I know. I’m just trying to help. The last time you took on that full power you were burning. You were never supposed to do that. You weren’t supposed to know that I was going to regenerate. I just wanted to stay with you for as long as I could. I was greedier back then. I wanted you all to myself. I sent you away because I couldn’t let you die. Coward every time.”

“I destroyed the Daleks and the emperor to save you.” She leaned a bit closer to him. “You, Doctor. Dr. John Smith, the part Human- part/ Time Lord, destroyed a full fledge Dalek empire to save the Universe. You were born in battle with a taste of blood. Or whatever melodramatic description my husband kept babbling about.” She could feel him tense up.

She whispered a few of the syllables that were spelt out on her hand. They were a bit jumbled and she had to do a mental push to get it all out. “I know you. I don’t see it that way; neither do you. You didn’t need to be contained or controlled. I would’ve done the same thing in a heartbeat. I think you understand me more than he does sometimes.”

“Quite right too.” He wiped his eyes quick and drew a deep breath. “I knew I chose to get sealed away from you for a reason.”

“Likewise. Do you love her?” She pointed to his left hand. 

“Yes. She is brilliant. We’ve got an eight year old boy and a two year old girl. Sometimes, your brother babysits. Donna is around a lot because that is what she seems to do. The Doctor-Donna is still clever, creative, and quicker than I’ll ever be. That little bit of knowledge seems to have paid off once we cooled down her synapses. She’s off on an assignment.”

“Right.”

“You can wonder about what ifs, and causalities forever. I’ve lived quite a few. Now, I got a little less time, but it’s still fantastic. We’ll get this sorted out. I’m not going to step on any toes, fetch any skeletons out of the closet, or steal you away. I’ve already done that. It’s a bit too easy in matter of fact.” He smirked. 

“You did have to ask twice.” She wiggled two fingers in front of him.

“I never did that before you.”

“How many times did you have to pop the question?”

“Oh, about three or so, it was all terribly romantic every time. I’ve gotten quite domestic. I can even do some cooking. I can boil water.”

“You always said that was basic chemistry.”

“She doesn’t need to know that. I can’t give away all my moves.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Blimey, I never thought we were going to have to do this again.”

“Nope.” She “popped” her p.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know it is bad. I wouldn’t be here or interfering if it wasn’t. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you or your family. Oh, it is so, so very great to just to see you again, Rose Tyler.”

She laughed. “I didn’t think you’d come. I thought you’d hate me or something.”

“Time can be a very beautiful complicated mess. I used to talk about the tapestry of time and how intricate it was woven. I was a bit more poetic back then. I always wondered and mused how humans could see coincidences in the silliest of places.”

“Now?”

“Oh, you lot are all balmy. Bloody bonkers and mental with your rudimentary science and physics.” She hit him in the shoulder half-heartedly. “I am starting to understand how that works for you. Right time, right person, right moment, right place and your whole life can click into place. I will always love you, Rose. Never doubt that. I will not let you destroy yourself for me. I think I’ve done that too much.”

“No. Never. I just. You’re gone. It’s different than before because you only send me home or to my family…”

“I didn’t think of that. I did always promise to keep you safe. If I couldn’t keep you safe I would send you-“

“Home,” they finished the sentence together. 

“Please just allow me to help you? I promise I won’t steal you away, yell at you, or take your TARDIS.”

“You have a family and life. I can’t come crashing into that and messing it all up. That’s like hiding your crazy ex-wife in a wing of a house or something.”

“I don’t think it’s quite like that. Things aren’t always quite what they seem to be.” He played with his ring. “Anyway, Pete seems worried and that is a concern of mine. This planet is defended.”

“I’m sorry.” Rose whispered.

“No, it’s not like that… I know. I’m sorry. I probably don’t even really know. I just want to help. Malcolm Tucker has accepted the offer and is moving to a local branch and working partially in London. If we limit his access or work radius to the country he’ll be more likely to stay hidden. He seems to be a bit behind the scenes. We just keep him hidden and safe. It’s a waiting game.”

“How do we keep him hidden? It’s not like I’m very low-key.”

“That’s the brilliant part in all of this.” His smile was infectious and Rose was shaking her head trying to stay serious. “Don’t you see it? It is so clever I’m surprised that I didn’t think of it myself. Jackie caught on right away. He is in PR. You just play the returning media darling visiting for the holidays and all eyes will be on you. It’s his job to make you look good.”

“So he’ll be close?”

“Yup.”

“You’ve played the returning heiress before. I’ve seen his file and did some research. I’m not sure if you’ll be able to get rid of him once he starts. Was he always so, I don’t know, gray and grumpy? Not ginger?”

“Nope. This time around you’re a bit more rock and roll. You had sonic shades for a while.”

“Who looks at a pair of sunglasses and says I want that to be more sonic?”

“You do.” She reached in her pocket and handed him a pair of sunglasses. He put them on and started to play with the settings. 

“Not bad. But, I am very good. Point taken. I still prefer the screwdriver.” He held out his screwdriver and played with the settings around her. 

“Well then, this one has improved settings.” She held out the new screwdriver and let it go between the blue and green with a few of the new applications. “Wait until you see the interior of the TARDIS.”

“The desktop changed?”

“You’re not going to like it.” She grinned a tongue touched smiled at his frown. He had frown lines now. “That’s what you always say when you redecorate. Come along, Doctor Smith. I bet someone wants to say hello to you.”

“Allons-y.” He popped up from the couch and offered his hand. “Ready?”

“Always.”

“That’s my girl.” Rose was astonished how easily she fell into pace with his steps. 

\--  
Tentoo/ The TARDIS

"Well hello, Old girl. You’ve gotten a bit of a desktop upgrade since I last saw you. I must admit, I liked the coral better. You do look beautiful no matter what.” The Meta-crisis stroked the console absent-mindedly. 

The lights of the room sparked and hummed happily around. 

Rose had quietly retreated to get a few things from the wardrobe. She put her mental barriers up as high as she could. The two could use a moment alone. 

“You know that you have a little sister TARDIS now. She’s still growing. One day, she’ll see the stars just like you.” 

Dr. Smith held up a phone with a picture of the growing TARDIS in the lab.

“Yes, I believe you may be able to see her. Oh, and the rest of them? I’d have to ask first.” Dr. Smith leaned against the console and pulled a nervous hand through his hair. “No she doesn’t know that bit.” 

The flash of light was dim and he pressed a few buttons on the console. “Now don’t you start on at me about hiding secrets, I don’t see how any of that is relevant.”

He leaned back as a massive amount of information flowed over him timelines, pictures, Rose, and causalities flooded his mind. “Hold on, wait a moment. Yes, I know. I’m a bit out of practice.” He laughed. “That little bit of human DN&A hindered my telepathy a bit. Not a whole lot; just let me get back into practice.” He rubbed his hands together and laughed. He slowly sorted through the information as the TARDIS gave a quick ‘somewhat’ linear synopsis of what had happened to Rose and his counterpart since they had left.

“Time Lords, Bow-ties, Impossible Girls, and an accidental marriage to one of my Companion’s children? Oh my. At least I got to ride a dinosaur. I knew there was something to that River Song. And Rose stayed through all that?” Dr. Smith closed his eyes. “She hasn’t even aged, has she?”

He already knew the answer. Bad Wolf started to flash on the screen. The gold fire that had woken him from the extra bed in his guest room blazed across his mind. “She doesn’t even know how much there is? I can’t believe he laughs it up as a fancy parlor trick. I can be such an idiot. I guess he is not me anymore.”

The TARDIS responded with a low hum. “I do trust Rose. The goal at the moment is to protect her and the full Time Lord Doctor. We can sort out all the messy details later.”

He took another deep breath and smiled. “No respiratory bypass anymore. Anyway, you already knew the plan to keep her safe. It’s brilliant! Jackie actually figured it out. I think I’m turning native. Too much human. Anyway, I will try to keep you all safe. I know you’ll do the same for me.”

The room was dark for a while and the rest of the conversation flowed easily through his mind. 

“No I won’t keep lying. I’m just trying to protect her. What I/ he has always tried to do.” He wasn’t sure if the statement was to himself or the TARDIS. 

The Meta-crisis Doctor explored the console room and check a few settings on the TARDIS as he waited for Rose. His chucks didn’t hit the grating with the right clang anymore.  
Eventually, Rose entered the room. She picked up her phone and looked at the text. “It goes ding.” She smiled. 

“Yeah I got one too. Time to head towards Torchwood. Do you have everything?”

“I suppose so. Are you ready?”

“Always ready. The TARDIS caught me up.”

“How caught up are you?” Rose narrowed her eyes at the console. 

“Enough.”

“That is just unfair, I don’t know anything about what has been going on with you or my family. I haven’t even seen Tony yet.”

“All in good time. Welcome back to the slow path, Rose Tyler.”

“Well, being stuck with you isn’t so bad.” She shrugged.  
\--  
Rose/ Tentoo  
Dr. John Smith drove the returning Vitex Heiress Rose Tyler to the satellite branch of Torchwood that was labelled as the Restoration Branch. Pete’s world was still rebuilding. 

“Your driving has gotten a bit better.” Rose smiled. 

“At least you’re looking at the bright side of things. I’m going to go to the basement or whatever lab they’re going to stuff me away in. I have some databases and research to do. I want to see if there are any holes in this story. If anything goes wrong.”

“It won’t. I’ll be fine.” 

Dr. Smith looked at his phone and flipped through a few screens. “Go to the fourth floor room d. They are waiting to prep you. Allons-y.”

“Haven’t heard that one in a long time.” He noticed that she was shaking.

“Keep calm. He’s still in there. Just very, very human.”

“And a totally different person.” Rose handed him a battered hard copy. “This is some additional research. John Smith the man who came from the stars and fought monsters, fell in love, and went away. It made it to the bestseller list.” She got out of the car and frowned as her heels hit the pavement.  
\--  
Rose/ The Twelfth Doctor (Malcolm Tucker)  
Rose didn’t hesitate to open this door. She hoped her face was neutral when she saw him.

He had the same face.

“Well, Rose Tyler your reputation proceeds you. I’m Malcolm Tucker, the one that’s going to help get you back in society. I don’t know if you remember but I had the pleasure of meeting you at a few benefits years ago.”

“Hello Mr. Tucker. I don’t believe your face is easily forgotten.” She shook his hand over the desk and it was warm. “I also don’t remember you being this polite.” She smirked. 

“I can’t quite recall what you’re referring to.” His accent let the sentence hold in the air a bit longer. 

“Tell me when you do.” She winked and he looked a little confused. “Now, what are we doing exactly?”

“What are we doing? It is quite simple, darling. We’re making sure that the media doesn’t bloody fucking eviscerate the elusive heiress that keeps popping in and out of existence. Where have you been?” He gestured to the air. 

“Travelling.” She shrugged. 

“Where?”

“Does it really matter? Isn’t it your job to say where I was? You are the spin Doctor. You think you have moves… Show me your moves.” She looked for a hint of recognition in his eyes and there was nothing. 

“I need something to work with, love. Your Father has always been very private on the matter. Your Mother is spinning some love-sick happily-ever-after fantasy. Between you I don’t know what to say. You have me speechless. ”

“Is that hard?” She asked innocently enough. 

“Yes, it is very fucking, hard to stun me into silence. I am the master of secrets, spin, who is where, and why. You are a ghost. You are an unknown quantity. Who are you Rose Tyler? I have no bloody idea who the fuck you are or where you ran off to.”

She knew she flinched for a second. “What if she’s right? I fell in love and went away,” Rose whispered.

“That is really all delightful and sweet but where is he now? Why did you come back?”

“He is gone. I don’t really know. I had no choice but to return home. Now, here we are stuck with one another. What should I say because I’m not clear on the whole situation myself?”

Tucker leaned back in his chair and sighed. “While I enjoy the candor of your story, you are going to have to come up with something better and more down to earth. The holiday season is coming and that is one of our biggest fundraisers. Time to put on your tiara again princess.”

“I’ve done it before. I can do it again.”

“Can you tell me about this mysterious person you just took off with?” She didn’t know how to answer. “Who was he?”

“He was… We were together a long time ago. I found him again and decided to stay with him. I didn’t really enjoy all the glitz and glam of everything here. There’s more to…”

“I don’t need your bloody life philosophy. Love is grand and great in stories. Is it really true? Would you be here if he loved you?”

“One can only hope.” Rose started to fiddle with the pockets that lined her jacket. “I don’t know, I am back visiting my family. Keep it simple. Add any other trash or details you want. Just don’t say anything about my husband. Are you clear on that fact, Mr. Tucker?”

“Clear as day.”

“It’s raining outside.” Rose looked out the window. 

“Ah, you caught me. It’s England, get used to talking about the weather and rain.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Rose glared at him. This was not the Doctor. “You will not portray my husband or family in a bad light. Do your bloody job.”

“Oh now, this one has a bit of a spark to her. That I can bloody well deal with. I swear to you that it will be a happily ever after, rainbows, glitter, and my little fucking ponies storybook ending- ‘La- te- dah-tee- bloody- fuckeninity-da.” 

“Is that a yes? Or do you just burst randomly into song and curses?”

“Yes. Absofuckinglutely. Get on now, there is work to be done.”

“All work and no play, mate. I’ll see you later, Mr. Tucker.” She walked to the door and wasn’t sure how it went. This was a new kind of different and she wasn’t sure she wanted to play this game.  
\--  
Rose/ Tentoo

“They did put you in the basement.” Rose looked around at the boxes of files and computers. Dr. Smith had a badge on and was wearing a pair of glasses while typing fast into a keyboard and writing notes. “Careful, you’re inner Gallifreyan is showing. She traced some of the circles.”

“It’s hard to understand something no one can read.”

“I know that my name is listed at least 25 times in this one page… I think that is your name… I think that is something we did on that beach in the 25th century.”

Dr. Smith covered the post-its. “I guess the meeting with Tucker did not go so well. He’s started to try and find you in the databases.”

“Yes, no, I don’t really know. He has no idea who he is or who I really am. Do you know how funny it is to see you ask, ‘Who are you?’”

“Still can’t do the accent I see. That personality is false. He is not the Doctor.”

“Did you read the book?” She looked over to the book that had folded pages and sticky notes in it. 

“Yes.” He put some of the pages of his notes underneath the hardcover. “What about it?” 

“You fell in love with someone else. Do you remember Nurse Redfern?”

“Yes, I do. I never pictured that I could. John Smith dreamt of you. I remembered you.”

“He doesn’t. What do we do now?”

“Keep him safe, keep him close. I don’t really know what to say this is unexplored territory.” 

Rose looked down at her phone and pretended to be busy. “I’ve done some research myself. I have access to the same database you do. Why did you lie to me?”

“About what?” He was pretending to type something into to keyboard.

“You are newly divorced. You said you were happy, and that you had a family and you had a wedding ring on yesterday.”

“Marriage and human relationships are complicated. I already told you everything wasn’t as it seemed. You were already hesitant to see me… How would it be if I said, ‘Hello Rose! Your husband is gone and you’re in deathly danger. However, I am newly single and ready to mingle.’ Or some rubbish pick up line like that? It sounds like something Jack would say.”

“He said he worked out when we first met… He also had a better accent.” She forced out a laugh. “I don’t know. This whole thing is a complete mess. I was never supposed to see you again. We both made the choice…”

“I know.”

“You promised that you would live a good life and be happy. Are you happy?”

“Yes I am. That is the complete truth.” The Meta-crisis Doctor let down his mental barriers and she couldn’t help but smile. “If it helps half my conversation with the TARDIS was me getting scolded.”

“It does a bit. What now?” She wanted to go closer to him. 

He put his hand up and took off his glasses. “We keep you, and him safe. The rest of it can be addressed when all parties are present. Pun not intended. I have a meeting with Malcolm for a debriefing in about an hour. That should prove to be interesting. Pete arranged it as a publicity for the positive research his company is doing for the charity events.”

“You really got to stop arguing with yourself.”

“Curse of the Time Lords…”

“He’s human currently.” Rose held the silver watch in front of him.

“Maybe we’ll finally get along.” Rose sat down on the table near him and laughed. “That would be a sight to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will continue back to normal after this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the balance shifts....  
> This is a transitional chapter. All mistakes are my own from this point on. I'm writing solo on this one from now on. 
> 
> Yes, it was needed.

Deck The Halls  
By Kimmzie

Disclaimer: I own Nothing  
\--  
Tentoo (Dr. John Smith of the Torchwood Institute) and The Doctor (Malcolm Tucker): After their meeting

“Well you know what, Mr. Tucker? I think we’ve gotten to the end of what we both need to know. I will send you an internal memo about where you can shove that lovely spin. It’ll sound a whole lot fancier than your ‘choice words.’”  
Malcolm was about to speak up, but Dr. Smith wouldn’t let him get a word in. He had heard enough over the past thirty minutes- going on eternity. 

The meta-crisis Doctor stood grinning with his hand on the door. He knew it was quite sound proof. 

“Now then, I’ll just go back to my ‘wee’ little hole in the basement with my books, lab, and other fuckery and go copulate? Is that right?”

The lines in Malcolm Tuckers face grew deeper. John Smith wasn’t sure if he was going to laugh, scream, or both. He decided not to give the new human the chance. 

“Oh wait, I heard that wrong… you meant go gather computations, numbers, and logistics. I’m good at all of that. Not that you really need to worry about that. Thank you, for filling up my schedule. I thought I was going to be stuck in the archives while I was stationed here.” He stepped out the door. “Also in your not so eloquent words, ‘fuckity-bye.’ I look forward to your coming e-mails. I bet they will be brilliant.”

“I am going to have a smashing bloody time with you, Doctor Smith.”

“That’s all you got after all that? I actually almost tried this time. That is quite a letdown Mister Tucker. You should live up to your reputation.” 

Dr. Smith leaned on his P.A.’s desk. They both ignored that she was turning a bright color red. 

“Oh no, you see Dr. Smith. This is just the preview.”

“I’m just going to leave that there.” Dr. Smith got up to leave. 

“Say, ‘Hello’ to Rose Tyler when you see her again.”

“Excuse me?” Dr. Smith took off his glasses and narrowed his eyes. 

“That’s what you’re really here for, right? I’ve seen the database. She also went down to the archives after our meeting this morning. Which was quite interesting. I can’t figure that girl out. I think I have you figured out though.”

“We’ve all seen the bloody database.” Dr. Smith replied, coldly. “Yes, we are acquainted. What are you getting at?”

“It’s obvious that you and she were an item for a time. It’s all over the tabloids before and after the war. Then, she disappeared. You have been in and out of research and science whatever. I know you’ve been around. Why are you back in the picture all of a sudden? You’ve kept in very cozy with the Tyler family over the years.”

“I don’t think that is any of your business.” John Smith went back towards Malcolm who was looming in his doorway.  
“Her reputation is my business. I will figure it all out, don’t you worry about a thing. I do wonder how you will fit into all this. You are newly divorced, right?”

“Be careful where you tread, mate. You may regret it later. Her safety is my priority. Trust me, my clearance goes way higher than yours. That is your final warning.”

“I look forward to working with you too, Dr. Smith.” Malcolm laughed, and the Doctor stalked away. “Don’t forget to tell Rose I said, ‘hello.’”  
\--  
Rose Tyler, Tentoo: The Archives

Rose was getting herself up to date on current events on Dr. John Smith’s computer. Her social media hadn’t been updated for ages. She also scanned through local news, rumors, and Torchwood reports.   
She nearly fell off her chair when the Oncoming Storm came in. 

He was brooding. 

The heavy door hit the wall and he slammed it shut… 

“How did the meeting go?” She didn’t know what else to ask. How bad was this Doctor’s brood mode?

“His reputation does proceed him. I am not sure why that personality was picked… or if he/ I… Is he always like that?”

“You’re the one that said, ‘Malcolm Tucker is not the Doctor.’ Was the John Smith in this book the Doctor? Or is that another lie?”

“Rose, I wouldn’t lie about that. When I was John Smith, he wasn’t me. My consciousness was stored in the fob watch. I never knew how complicated humans could be.”

“Ah, poor you and your single heart. It’s one less heart to be broken if you ask me.”

“Really… How long were you waiting to say that?” The Doctor started to chuckle. Apparently, his brood mode didn’t last too long.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” 

“I think you’ve been saving that one. It doesn’t even make much sense.”

Rose let a hint of a smile escape and laughed.

“Ah, so you were saving that gem. I can see you smiling. I also think that your heart is far from broken, love. Yes, it may be on the mend. You’re stuck here for now.”

“Well, stuck with you isn’t so bad.”

“Well, all of that is still yet to be seen. Let’s see if we can make it through the holidays and everything else. You do know, that it’s not the end of the world yet. I usually get an alarm for that sort of thing. I am sorry, your husband is currently being a twat.”  
The Doctor approached her and leaned on the edge of the desk. “I’m not giving up complete hope yet. He did seem to do a few things right.” Rose rolled her eyes. “I know. He still sent you here to be safe. That is a highly disconcerting; but, it also matters. He wants you to be safe.”

“Is it? Could you tell him that? I do believe Malcolm Tucker doesn’t think that is the most important thing. I don’t know what he wants.”

The Doctor raised a curious eyebrow and leaned in closer.

“You know, he does have a very interesting search history and access to way too many cameras in the building. I’m sort of trapped down- here until he leaves the building… Or I just send the cameras somewhere else.” Rose showed Dr. Smith some of the screens and files she had compiled. 

“Ha. Trust me, he knows your security is the top priority. I let him know that. My clearance is also higher than his.”

“Ah, I can just smell the testosterone in the air. If you start trying to compare screwdrivers again, I’m not getting involved.” She took out the blue screw driver and scanned him quickly. 

“At this point it’s no contest really,” the Doctor replied.

Rose elbowed him in the side. 

“Oi, that’s not what I meant.”

“Enlighten me then,” she replied pointedly. She spun the blue screw driver menacingly around his belt line. “I think, I’d win the contest in the end.” 

She smiled.

“That’s just cheating. Anyway, guess what Mrs. Tyler? When you have to run away and escape to the tech-guy in the archives, guess who that is?” He took off his glasses and smiled.

“Brilliant! Look here I am, already hidden away in the archives.” 

The Doctor looked at the computer screen and there were several cameras fixed on the entrance to the archives. “Seems like we are both trapped now.” 

“Are we? I could just move the camera. I could go yell at Tucker and tell him to mind his own damn business. I don’t know. I feel so…” Rose rested her head on the desk.

She didn’t know what to do. The Doctor took her hand and traced the scar from the burn. 

“I will always give you a choice Rose. I’m still me. Well, I’m the Doctor, he’s me: same memories- up until a point, same mind, same everything really… I just got one heart.” 

“Yes, then please tell me, he won’t hate me. I’m doing a good job of that already myself… Tell me that everything I’m feeling- It’s wrong. Please answer, why did he even do all this? We were happy. I was happy.”

“To keep you safe.”

“Uh-huh. Yes, to keep me safe. It is so simple.”

The Doctor leaned in closer and was quiet. She could feel his hot breath against her neck and she had to pull away. She sunk further into her arms resting on the desk. 

“Neither of you wear a leather jacket and have a Northern accent anymore. Do you always think I need to be protected? I don’t even know what I am anymore.”

“You are Rose Tyler. Yes, you do need to be protected, always.” 

“Am I?” She sat up, and let her eyes flash gold.

“D’don’t do that.”

“Hah. That’s what he always says. The Time Lords are afraid of me. Are you afraid, Doctor? I think I could snap this whole situation away. It would all be done. Easy.”

“I know that you wouldn’t do that, Rose.” The Doctor took both her hands.

“Why? What is stopping me? Who is going to stop me?”

“You. You’re too good for that... The Rose Tyler I know wouldn’t put herself in danger like that. You wouldn’t break my,” he stopped for a moment. “You wouldn’t break the Doctor’s hearts…”

“I could make it so he wouldn’t even notice.” Rose looked away from the Doctor and took her hands away. “You would never know. You wouldn’t even remember…”

“Do you really think you’re that good?” He sort of laughed under his breath. “You woke me up across the country. I think, both of us would notice, if you went beyond a simple parlor trick.” He shook his head and gently took back her hands. “With all that power in your head, please be patient.”

“Hmmm. Now I know you’ve gone native. Patience is not one of your strong points.”

“Still isn’t.” He laughed. “You do know that there is a back way out of here if you need it. You can leave at any time. You’re not trapped. Sadly, I can see the cameras haven’t moved.” 

“Tucker’s car hasn’t left the premises yet either. Yes, I know- Trust me, I got this placed memorized like the back of my hand. I could’ve left ages ago.”

“Why have you been hanging around a basement then?” The squeaky voice made its triumphant return.

“Who knows really? Maybe I just like the company.”

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
\--  
Rose was never really sure who took the lead on this one…   
Maybe it was him.   
Maybe it was her.   
It was probably both of them; it takes two to tango.   
T-A-N-G-O   
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two ways this can go... Still making the choice.


End file.
